Can I Have Some Space?
by working my angle
Summary: Nessie's life is luxurious and wonderful. But being so close to her family, practically calling them siblings...it does damage her freedom. So she wants some control over her life without her family butting in. How far will she go, in order to get them to get the message? Canon parings.


Normally, most families would just be well...normal. Like not really getting involved in your social life, lecturing you about your social life, asking you how your day was at school...the normal things. And the child would always fake her answers to make sure she wouldn't disappoint her family.

However i wasn't normal, in fact i never was. I mean how could I? I was a half human, half vampire being, who grew up at a rapid pace and i constantly have to fake my own age. Plus i have a power that allows people to see my memories with just my touch.

Not to mention that my entire family are vampires and my boyfriend is a werewolf. My mother is a shield who can block mental attacks. My father can read minds. My uncle Jasper, can control a persons emotion. And my aunt Alice can see the future. It does sound like i don't get much privacy, but it all works out somehow. But I'm not complaining. I really do love my life, sure it's not normal, but it is adventurous. I think i live out more dangers than a typical 17 year old teenager.

These days i look 17 years old, when in reality I'm only 12. I'm attending Forks High, coincidentally the same place where my parents met and fell in love. It's also a place where my mother endured the most vampire attacks in a span of a couple years; Forks.

Anyways, i love everything about my life. My immortality, my family, and admittedly my looks and affect on other teens. The only thing that i don't love is that i have to pretend that my parents, my uncles and aunts... are my sisters and brothers. I begged to go to a different school than my family, but unfortunately i lost that debate and ended up at Forks High, enrolled in the same classes with at least one of my relatives. Sucks. Major.

Seriously, put yourself in my shoes. Imagine waking up to "Hi daddy, hi mommy." Then when you walk into school it's all about calling your parents by their first name. Edward and Bella. Sometimes i slip and say things like, "but daddy." Or "Mooooom". It's a good thing my family knows how to improvise, otherwise questions would've been asked and I would not like to answer them.

There are two bad parts about attending the same school as your parents. First, is that you actually have no more social privacy anymore. They'd always be on your case. I remember one time when i was talking with one of my friends about her thinking she might be pregnant. My Aunt Rosalie and Aunt Alice butt into the conversation, thanks to their vampire hearing, and they started taking over the conversation. Shayla, my friend, was so embarrassed and was creeped out by my 'sisters'. I had to apologize numerous times to her, until she finally got over it.

Oh also, my dad and my uncles are too protective when it comes to boys hanging around me for 'too long', as they so put it. They know i have a boyfriend, whom i love, yet they still think they have an obligation to protect me from other teenaged boys. I know how to handle boys and I've constantly told them that. But noooooo, do they listen? Of course not. Obviously that gets annoying after awhile. If one boy just starts asking me a question about school work, my dad or my uncles get so worked up about it and end up frightening the poor boy and he would never talk to me ever again.

I swear the only sane one is my mother, Bella. But even i have to admit that she sometimes slips up. She forgets that we have to keep up an image of 7 teenaged adopted siblings and not a mother daughter relationship that we have in reality beyond school walls. Sometimes she babies me too much that i sometimes hear kids in the hall saying that she acts more of a mother to me than a sister. Technically that's right, but i don't want them to know that. My mom would either fix my hair for everyone to see or kiss my cheek saying, "Have a great day sweetheart." She'd be acting more motherly than sisterly. And it's embarrassing.

Besides the fact that my family constantly babies me too much or butts into my social life unexpectedly, I'd have to say the worst part about attending the same school as your family, would be the fact that nobody can stop talking about them. Since we are a family of vampires, we never age. And i have to admit, my parents, aunts, uncles are pretty good looking people. However it creeps me out when i hear one of my friends telling me how hot either my uncle or my dad is. I mean, come on, do you really want to hear somebody say, "OMG, your brother Edward, is like the tots hottest guy on the planet." even when you know it's your dad. Sometimes my friends fight over which of my 'brothers' is the hottest of the Cullen clan. And that happens every single day of my existence. I feel like I have to throw up every time someone gives me their number to give to them. Of course i don't do it.

Then, it gets better, not really. Boys do hit on me, but not as often as they hit on my family. Do you know how many times I've seen boy after boy try to win the hearts of the Cullen women, especially my mom, even though they know they're dating someone, aka the Cullen boys. I do admit it is funny to watch a boy try to use a pick up line on one of my 'sisters' and then my 'brothers' scaring them off moments later. But the funniest part of it all is that they keep coming back because they think they have a chance.

"Renesmee?" My friend Rachel called to me. It was lunch time and i was sitting with my group of friends, Rachel, Shayla, Natalie, Brent, Jason, and Theo.

"Yeah?" I reply.  
"Now that you're back to earth, we were just talking about Brent's party tonight. You helping with the set up?" Natalie said.  
"Of course." Stupidly, i forgot to ask my parents if i could go. And i knew they were watching me because they were on the other side of the room. I looked up and i saw all their shocked faces at me actually attending my first high school party. Actually, now that i look closer, their faces looked more like concern and anger.

"Nessie, come here now." My dad said. Thankfully i have vampire hearing and i could hear him from that far away.

I looked at my phone and used it as an excuse to meet my 'siblings'. My friends watched me walk away and i resisted to urge to roll my eyes because i knew my friends were checking out my family.

"What do you want Edward?" I emphasized his name.  
"When did you plan on telling me you were headed to a party tonight?" He said.  
"Today." Not really.  
"Well, you can't go." Emmett said.  
"Emmett please, i am her father. Let me handle this." My dad said. There was a pause.  
"You can't go." He then said.  
"Why not?" I said.  
"Do you know what happens at these parties? Do you Nessie?" Jasper asked.  
"Of course i do Jasper. It's a time where teens have fun, socialize maybe get drunk. But, I'm only going as a friend to Brent. He wants me to celebrate the fact that it's his birthday and I want to go out. So i will go to that party."  
"Excuse me. Where is this tone coming from? You are not going and that is final." Bella said.

I was getting angry. So i thought i'd just let them win that round, before i actually start growling and attack them.

"Fine. Whatever. Bye." I started to walk away. But my mom caught my hand.  
"Nessie come on, don't be like that. Give momma a kiss?" She asked with her cheek turned.  
"Not in this lifetime sister." I said sarcastically.

The bell rang and i walked to my class. I can literally feel the stares of my relatives, but i couldn't care less. I don't know what compelled me to act that way in front of my aunts and uncles, let alone my parents. But i admit it, i liked it. They've been babying me for too long. And maybe it's now that i started to realize that i need to get the message out that i know how to take care of myself. And i know the difference between right or wrong. Seriously, they need to learn how to let go and give me freedom. I don't feel like living an eternity with my family pestering me every single moment of my life. I want some control.

So i made a decision right then and there. I brought my phone out and texted my friends a mass text saying.

"The music is playing loud and hard." It's a code i made with my friends that means, I'm in. I told them months before that my parents check my text messages, in this case i was referring to my father and his mind reading abilities.

They texted me back, "Silver is the new Gold." Which means, see you there. I know it's a weird code, but in my defense i needed it to be random in order to confuse my parents. Also whenever i texted like this i normally sing the national anthem in my head. I also told my friends to do that part too, and then forget about the text message ever. They were a bit weirded out about it, but they trust me enough and swore they'd do it. I believe them because so far, Edward has said nothing. Which is fine by me.

It was official. I was sneaking out tonight to prove myself worthy of a free social life, without any family members butting in unexpectedly.


End file.
